


For the love of Hello Kitty

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Hello Kitty - All Media Types, Kris Allen (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the following things...Adam Lambert, Kris Allen and Hello Kitty.  This is a fic that involves all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Hello Kitty

"You know it wasn't like I expected it to last forever" Adam Lambert sighed as he sat in his living room complaining to his best friend about his recent failed relationship. "It was just nice to have someone to hang out with...to be intimate with you know" He sighed again as he curled into the overstuffed cushion of the couch they were sitting on. 

"I do know what you mean” Kris Allen sighed himself as he turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah you really do don’t you" Adam replied softly as he recalled the horrible battle between Kris and his ex-wife and the guilt he felt for not being there for his friend during his divorce. "I really wish I had been there for you during that whole process. I just got caught up with my career and I allowed us to lose touch and..." 

"Adam...we've had this conversation a million times and it wasn't just you. I had so much going on with my own career and all the shit with Katy that I just let you slip farther and farther away from me. I didn’t even realize it had happened until nearly two years had passed. After that I figured you didn’t care anymore"

"That was never true and now that we are both done being stupid and we will be together forever and ever and ever" Adam sang as he leaned forward and hugged his friend before planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead. "You know what...hold on" He cried out with a smile as Kris looked up at him with a dopey grin. 

"No way" Kris laughed when he returned a few moments later with a bright pink Hello Kitty blanket. "I can’t believe you still have that"

"Why wouldn’t I" Adam replied with a grunt as he fell back onto the couch, wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder before spreading the blanket over top of them. "This was the first present you ever bought me" He smiled as he ran his hand over the fuzzy softness. 

"I bought it was a joke to cheer you up after Drake broke up with you" Kris reminded, feeling so happy that Adam had kept the piece of cloth because it really brought back such happy memories.  
"I know that" Adam giggled as Kris snuggled into his embrace before lying his head on his chest. "You may have bought it as a joke but we really did use it a lot afterwards” He recalled how he and Kris used to snuggle and cuddle on the bus rides as they drove from town to town after am Idol show. 

"I just can't believe you kept it" Kris murmured against Adam's chest as he closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent that was always Adam. 

"I've taken it on every tour I've been on so far" 

"You have?" Kris blurted out in shock as he sat forward and saw the truth in Adam's eyes and the blush on his cheeks. "You really have haven’t you?"

“Do you want something to drink?” Adam asked instead of a reply as he tried to get off the couch and away from the uncomfortable conversation.

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like between us?” Kris asked, snuggling even closer to Adam and preventing him from leaving. 

“If you mean have I thought about fucking you… then yes I have because I am a gay man and you are extremely cute” Adam shot back hoping to make Kris as uncomfortable as he was.

“I think you’re cute too” Kris replied with another dopey grin as he sat forward and looked Adam dead in the face. “But have you ever thought about what it would be like between us if we were together as a couple?” 

“No because you’re straight and I am not the one for you to be experimenting with because your straight relationship didn’t work out” Was Adam’s retort as he once again tried to get off of the couch, his back pressed into the cushion when Kris straddled him. 

“I would never do that to you Adam” Kris countered as he laid his hands gently on the sides of Adam’s face. “Being with you would never be just an experiment” 

“Kris…please…” Adam pleaded but he didn’t know if he was pleading for the man to stop or for him to kiss him because the look on Kris’s face screamed that he was about to kiss him. He felt his heart stop at the first brush of lips against his own, it nearly pounding out of his chest as those same lips came back for another round that time more determined. He felt as if he should stop it, should push Kris away and laugh the entire situation away but as Kris maneuvered him sideways he found himself pulling the smaller man even closer against him. “Fuck…” He murmured against Kris’s lips before he leaned in and kissed him again. 

“I don’t know what kind of boy you think I am” Kris told him as he continued to smile; his eyes full of dare he say happiness and love but also playfulness as well. “There will be lots of kissing and heavy petting…maybe even a blow job or two but as for fucking well you’re going to have to wine me and dine me a little before I give it up to you” Adam almost choked on his tongue, but Kris found another use for it as he leaned in and kissed him hungrily. 

Adam was in heaven as he turned the tables on his friend and hopeful lover as he flipped him onto his back, his lips exploring his neck and ear while his hand explored the expanse of skin under his shirt. “You’re so sexy baby” He murmured against Kris’s ear before giving it a playful tug. “So sexy” He repeated at the full body shudder he received as a response. He could feel Kris hard beneath him as he shifted off to the side before he locked leg over Kris’s leg so their groins were pressed together. “I lied earlier” He panted as he began to slide up in down in a way that caused a friction he hoped was bringing him some pleasure. “I’ve wondered what it would be life between us as a couple…a lot” He continued to move, his dick so hard he felt as if he was going to lose it at any minute. 

“Adam wait…I’ve changed my mind” Kris cried out loudly, pushing Adam away from him quickly. 

“Shit…Oh god…I’m so sorry Kris” Adam replied in alarm as he jumped back and away from the couch. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean what the fuck you’re straight and…” He blabbered as he paced back and forth across the room. 

“Adam…I think that fact that I’ve got a hard on with your name on it proves that I’m not one hundred percent straight” Kris laughed as he adjusted himself unabashedly. 

“But you said you changed you mind” Adam stopped his pacing as he looked over where Kris stood grinning up at him yet again. 

“I’ve changed my mind about letting you fuck me” He grinned even wider as he ripped his shirt from his body and dropped it on the floor in front of him. His jeans, underwear and socks went next as Adam continued to stare silently from across the room. “Meet me in the bedroom” He said over his shoulder as he headed towards the hallway behind them. “Bring the blanket so we can create a whole new set of memories” He winked before racing from the room. 

“Oh we are going to talk about this Kristopher Allen but only after I fuck you through the mattress” Adam hollered as he ran after Kris, making sure to grab the blanket from where it had landed on the floor when he had jumped off of the couch. 

The End…


End file.
